Distance
by Picardy 3rd
Summary: Spitfire's crush on the pony that saved her life has driven her to seek her out on a free weekend, hoping for the best. Problems soon arise for the Wonderbolts, however, and she is faced with several important questions to ask herself.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Hasbro owns everything._

_Author's Note: This was a quickly written romance fic that I have posted for the sake of my friends and whoever else wants to read it. I realize that it's rough, but I don't have plans to revise it, so for those that read, enjoy!_

Distance

CHAPTER 1

Laughing, a blue Pegasus stallion stepped up to his hotel room. His usually windswept mane was a lot tamer this particular night, though still maintaining its messy look. He usually wore a blue Wonderbolts flight suit, but on this occasion, he was missing this garment.

"See ya in the morning, Soarin!" A white Pegasus pony with blue and white striped hair called as he walked past Soarin, who was currently fumbling through one of his saddlebags for his room key.

"Yea, see ya!" Soarin replied, he laughed again. Finally locating the room key, he entered the room and found all the lights to be on and a golden yellow Pegasus with fiery orange hair sitting lazily on the bed. Her hair usually stuck up like flames, but instead was lying in a mess around her face. She was reading a newspaper article while lying on her stomach on the bed.

"Spitfire?" Soarin asked as he noticed the Pegasus. "Is this where you've been all night?" He asked the Pegasus. She looked up from her paper and lightly acknowledged Soarin's entrance with an affirmative grunt.

"What's up with you, Spitfire? You can't tell me you're starting to get homesick, we're only half way through our tour!" Soarin said. He set down his saddlebags and stood beside his bed, a look of concern etched on his face. "You remember what happened with Bolt last year…"

"Oh, quit worrying, Soarin!" Spitfire commanded playfully, "I'm just relaxing. That's all." She calmly said with her usual smile and air of coolness.

"Well excuse me for being suspicious." Soarin said, flopping onto his bed and fumbling for the TV remote. "You're never the one to say no to a night on the town, especially in Manehatten."

"Sometimes it's better to just enjoy a night alone, Soarin." Spitfire said.

"Reading the newspaper?" Soarin asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow, taking notice of the grey paper that sat in front of Spitfire on the bed and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Spitfire said, smiling. She chuckled a little and let her eyes drift back into focus on the newspaper. "Reading the newspaper."

"And not leaving the front page?" Soarin said, noting the fact that the paper seemed to not have opened at all. It was still perfectly intact save for the fact that it had been unfolded and the front page displayed on the bed covers. "

"Oh quit it and watch your TV!" Spitfire said, swatting the remote that was sitting by her the whole time, sending it flying right into Soarin's flank.

"Hey, isn't that that one Pegasus from the Gala on the front page?" Soarin asked, not giving any notice to the fact that Spitfire had just assaulted him with a remote.

"What? Who?" Spitfire faked badly, "I don't know who you're talking about."

"That one right there, in the picture." Soarin said, clueless, getting up from his bed and pointing at the picture. "She's there right by those other ponies from the Best Young Flier Competition."

"Oh… well, look at that…" Spitfire said, feigning surprise.

"I can't believe you don't remember her!" Soarin said. "She wouldn't be very happy to hear that."

"Well, lots of fans wouldn't be happy to know that we don't know they exist." Spitfire said lackadaisically.

"Huh. Well, that's too bad." Soarin said.

_Honestly, how thick can you be?_ Spitfire thought. She chuckled a little and shook her head. Soarin noticed this, but decided against saying anything and flipped on the TV.

"RURAL PONIES RUIN GALA" The headline read. The picture on the front page showed a candid photo of four of the ponies mentioned. Pictured right in the middle of the group shot, there stood a cyan Pegasus pony with a bright rainbow mane. Of course, Spitfire had to imagine seeing the vibrant color thanks to the grayscale picture. Spitfire DID remember her, unlike what Soarin apparently believed. Rainbow Dash. She couldn't name a single other pony in that picture but her.

Spitfire had spent the entire night looking at that picture, from the time Soarin left with the other Wonderbolts to go clubbing.

"You don't think I'm really that stupid, do you?" Soarin asked, a much more serious tone to his voice.

"You want me to answer that?" Spitfire replied lazily.

"This isn't the first time you've had a crush on a mare you met on the road." Soarin said, choosing to ignore the insult.

"And what makes you think I have a crush on Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asked.

"You just told me that you don't remember her, but you know her name."

_Damnit…_ Spitfire thought.

"Well, so what?" Spitfire asked, "Like you said, it's happened before…"

"Well, just be more careful about these habits like staying in the hotel room all night." Soarin said. "Unless you are finally ready to tell the rest of the team that you like mares."

"No, no… I don't want to end up like Silverwind." Spitfire said, "I can't pretend to forget how much tension there was. It's the reason why she left the group."

"Then just forget about Rainbow Dash." Soarin said, "Odds are, you'll never see her again."

"No, you're wrong there." Spitfire said. "This mare's goal in life is to join the Wonderbolts. We'll see her…" Spitfire said dreamily, tracing the edge of Rainbow Dash's face with the edge of her front hoof.

"Well, think what you want." Soarin said, flipping through channels on the TV, "She's probably not even a lesbian."

"Oh, I really think she is." Spitfire said.

"That's just wishful thinking and stereotyping." Soarin said. "You shouldn't do the second one at least."

"Yea…" Spitfire said. Soarin shook his head and finally settled on a TV show to watch. A few minutes of no sound but the TV passed, during which time Spitfire thought of ways to get in touch with Rainbow Dash again. It's a shame the Wonderbolts' touring schedule is so intense. There were a couple free weekends here and there, but Spitfire's home in Cloudsdale may be hundreds of miles from wherever Rainbow Dash lived… right? She didn't even know where Rainbow Dash lived…

_Oh, listen to yourself, Spitfire!_ Spitfire scolded. _You're ogling this mare like a schoolfilly. Soarin's right. She's just some mare I met on the road that I have some feelings for. That's it._

However, there was something that separated Rainbow Dash from the other crushes that Spitfire had. Spitfire knew it and dismissed it as simply something that anypony would do. Still, it crept into her mind every time she wondered what was so special about Rainbow Dash.

"She saved our lives…" Spitfire said quietly.

"What was that?" Soarin said.

"And she performed a Sonic Rainboom." Spitfire said. "Do you know how long I have wanted to do a Sonic Rainboom?" She asked a little irritably.

"Spitfire, she…"

"No… she's the most spectacular flier I have ever witnessed." Spitfire said, "She's spunky and energetic and… cute…" Spitfire said.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna need to start ignoring you."

"I need to see her again, Soarin." Spitfire said. "Especially after the Gala a few nights ago… I was such a fool!"

"Well that's your fault for ignoring her all night!"

"I was nervous!" Spitfire said, not actually meaning to say that answer out loud.

_I _was_ nervous._ Spitfire thought. _Why was I nervous? If anything, _she_ should have been nervous! I'm Spitfire! Lead flier for the Wonderbolts! Why do I act in such a way when I think of this Pegasus?_

"I hardly even remembered her name… but I'll remember it next time…" There was a pause, "she saved our _lives_, Soarin." Spitfire reiterated.

"You know what? I think you're just attached to this mare because of that fact. Spitfire, we can't go after one of your crushes again! I have followed you all over Equestria in search of these ponies that you fall for, and every time it ends in a heartbreak, whether it be yours or the other's."

"Soarin, I know…" Spitfire said with a little irritation coming from her voice, "And… all those times were like this, I know…"

"So why haven't you learned?"

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash is… different somehow." Spitfire said. Soarin then turned to Spitfire and looked at her face. He'd seen those eyes before. He knew what she wanted, but he didn't want to oblige. He groaned loudly.

"Spitfire… this weekend is the only free weekend we have for two months. I promised my family I would go visit them, you can't expect me to – "

"I'll go alone." Spitfire said. Soarin didn't expect that. He and Spitfire always traveled together, even times like this.

"Y-you will?" Soarin asked a little suspiciously.

"Yep." Spitfire said. "I need to see her again."

"Uhm… okay." Soarin said. "Do you even know where to look?"

"Won't be that hard. I just need to make a quick trip to Cloudsdale and ask for their registry for the Best Young Flier Competition."

"There's no such thing as a quick trip to Cloudsdale, we're in Manehatten!"

"A few hours of flight at the most." Spitfire said, "I can make it."

"Well, if you're up to it." Soarin said. "As long as you don't miss practice on Monday."

"I won't." Spitfire said, then smiled. "Trust me."

"Spitfire…" Soarin said, looking at her with a worried expression.

"What's with that look? It's not like I've never done this before."

"That's _why_ I'm worried, Spits." Soarin said. "I don't want to see you coming back to practice with bloodshot eyes again after a crying fit because it didn't work out."

"That's not fair…"

"And how could it work out? You're a Wonderbolt! You and she both have different lives, and yours requires you to travel all over the world all year long."

"Stop it, Soarin." Spitfire said, not wanting to listen to any reason why she shouldn't be with Rainbow Dash. "I'll… figure that out when I get there."

"As long as you're happy, I guess." Soarin said, "It just goes to show that being a Wonderbolt means that there are sacrifices to be made… for being here so long, you don't seem to have learned that very well."

"Well, if her dream is to be in the Wonderbolts…"

"No!" Soarin said. Spitfire smiled at him and they both started laughing. Soarin shook his head and brought his attention back to the TV, Spitfire turning hers back to the picture of Rainbow Dash. "See ya soon." She said softly.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it." Spitfire said to herself, looking at the small town of Ponyville from a distance. She was amazed at how short the trip was from Cloudsdale. She was expecting a much longer distance to travel. Spitfire opened the small paper with the address that the lady in Cloudsdale gave her.<p>

"I am so glad that they archive this information." Spitfire said grouchily, for the paper only said three words:

_The cloud house._

"That's so bucking specific…" Spitfire cursed, bleeding sarcasm.

She stuffed the paper in her saddlebag and walked toward Ponyville. As the small town drew nearer, Spitfire felt the butterflies in her stomach increase by about double. She wasn't used to feeling this way, even though she HAD gone after some of her hookups before. Some questions popped in her head as the town's sign came into view:

_Does she even remember me?_

Well, that one would be easy to answer. Of course Rainbow Dash would remember her, the Pegasus idolizes the Wonderbolts! Rainbow Dash knew her name before Spitfire knew Dash's.

_Would she be happy to see me?_

Again, Spitfire believed that Rainbow Dash would be happy to see her. The past two times she hung out with Rainbow Dash, the sky blue Pegasus was happier than any pony she had ever seen.

_Would she be upset about the gala?_

This one worried Spitfire a bit. She totally ignored her at the Gala thanks to a mixture of the ponies constantly nabbing her attention and the fact that her nerves kept getting the best of her.

_Would she return my feelings?_

This was the hardest question to answer of all. First off, Spitfire didn't even know if Rainbow Dash was into mares. As much as she wanted to believe that she was… there is never a surefire way to tell unless you just ask them. But… even if Rainbow Dash was a lesbian… how could she return Spitfire's feelings? They really had only talked for a few hours. The two hardly even knew each other.

By the time Spitfire had almost completely convinced herself that she had no chance, she was already in Ponyville. Spitfire marveled at the old-timey feel of the place. All the houses almost appeared to be straight from a different century, incorporating even thatched roofs, which was something that Spitfire found amusing.

She walked casually down a road that led through some houses before eventually reaching what she believed was the center of town. There was a very large, round, and ornate building that stood above all others in the center of a large, open circle. Around this area were the shops and other normal locations you would see in a town. The ponies that were out at the time had to do a double-take whenever they passed Spitfire. Most didn't recognize her because her hair was flat, and she wasn't wearing her flight suit, but those that did quickly began whispering to their friends or smiling

Ignoring the onlookers (for this was something she was all too used to), Spitfire took notice of some of the more interesting buildings: A brightly colored gingerbread-style house with a large cupcake atop it was across downtown from where Spitfire now stood. Beside it was a large carousel-looking round building with beautifully decorated windows and a white unicorn pony with beautifully styled purple hair standing outside talking to a cream-colored pegasus with flowing pink hair. The ponies Spitfire recognized from the gala as some of Rainbow Dash's friends. Perhaps they could help her?

"Excuse me, ponies!" Spitfire called out. The two ponies looked at Spitfire for a second before their eyes becoming wide with awe.

"I beg your pardon, but aren't you Spitfire, the Wonderbolt?" The white unicorn pony asked excitedly with her slight accent.

"Yep, that's me!" Spitfire said, trying her best to keep her usual cool. The two ponies looked at each other exchanged surprised glances. The Pegasus averted her eyes. She seemed a bit shy.

"I hardly recognize you with your hair down!" The unicorn said, then approached Spitfire. She extended a hoof to shake, "My name's Rarity." Rarity said, then noticed that her friend was not going to speak, "And this is Fluttershy."

"Nice to meet ya." Spitfire said, shaking hooves with Rarity. "Any of ya know where I can find Rainbow Dash?"

"As long as she's not working, she's probably at home." Rarity said. Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"And where is 'home'?" Spitfire asked.

"Just fly above town and look south." Rarity said, pointing in the appropriate direction, "You'll see it."

"Um… alright." Spitfire said. She turned to leave, "Thanks, and nice to meet you!"

"And you as well!" Rarity replied, waving. Fluttershy waved as well. Spitfire flew away from Carousel Boutique, leaving Rarity and Fluttershy with very little understanding of what just happened.

"Did we really just speak with one of the Wonderbolts?" Rarity asked Fluttershy.

"Um… well… you did most of the talking." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Well, that's nopony's fault but yours, Fluttershy." Rarity said, "I wonder why Spitfire's visiting Rainbow Dash…?"

"You don't think…?" Fluttershy said.

"That she, maybe…"

"Got into the Wonderbolts?" They both said out loud together, before turning their heads toward Rainbow Dash's home. Both of them wore silly grins of excitement at the thought of their friend achieving her lifelong dream. Rarity squinted in the sun and tried to locate Spitfire, but the golden yellow pegasus was now completely out of sight.

"Well, let's just hope for the best." Rarity said.

* * *

><p>Spitfire landed gracefully on Rainbow Dash's front porch. She admired the wonderfully sculpted clouds and thought it to be an amazing sight. Rainbow Dash <em>lived<em> there! Well, that is… unless Spitfire found the wrong house, which is highly improbable.

Spitfire cleared her throat and walked up to the door, then knocked thrice. There was a short pause, then the sound of hooves on a hard floor behind the door.

The door opened, and Rainbow Dash was there.

"Hey there, Rainbow Dash." Spitfire said a little nervously, though maintaining her composure.

"S-Spitfire?" Rainbow Dash asked, her eyes becoming twice their usual size (at least).

"The Wonderbolts have a free weekend, and I wondered if, you know, you wanted to… hang out, or something." Spitfire suggested, smiling.

"You came all the way out to Ponyville… just to hang out with me?" Rainbow Dash asked, her excitement building and voice becoming very high-pitched.

"Of course!" Spitfire said. Rainbow Dash seemed to lose her breath for a second.

Then, she fainted.

"Oh my!" Spitfire said, worried. She looked around quickly, but then realized that being on a cloud meant that there was little chance that anypony saw that. Spitfire sighed with relief and looked down. Rainbow Dash lay lifeless in front of Spitfire, though her leg twitched a few times. Spitfire knew she needed to move Rainbow Dash, so she picked Rainbow Dash up and walked into her house with her.

She found the living room with ease and set Rainbow Dash down on a couch. Rainbow Dash was out cold, so Spitfire just let her snooze.

_Oh Celestia…_ Spitfire said when she took a step back to look at her. _She's so beautiful…_

Rainbow Dash, regardless of her fainting, almost looked to be peacefully sleeping. Her messy multicolored hair lay all over her face, her eyes gently closed, and her mouth closed. Her body moved up and down slowly with every breath… it was almost too perfect.

"Maybe a wet towel…" Spitfire said, regretfully turning away to find the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and looked straight forward, straight up at her living room ceiling. She was lying down on her couch in a bit of an odd fashion, her right wing at a slightly uncomfortable angle. She rolled up and sat up on her stomach. She put a hoof to her head and shook it.

"Funny… don't remember settling down for a nap…" Rainbow Dash said. She yawned and got up from the couch, swaying a little, "I think I need a glass of water."

Rainbow Dash walked toward the kitchen and shook her head again. _That was one awesome dream, though…_ Rainbow Dash thought as she approached the kitchen entrance. _Spitfire came right up to me and asked to hang out… too bad that would never hap-_

SMACK!

Rainbow ran right into something… no… somepony! Rainbow Dash backed up a few steps and rubbed her now aching snout. She looked up and saw the mare from her dream doing the same thing! Spitfire had a wet towel draped over her back for reasons unknown to Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my gosh!" Rainbow Dash shouted as Spitfire recollected herself.

"Oh!" Spitfire said, shaking her head, "You're awake!"

"You… it wasn't a dream?" Rainbow Dash asked, her face lighting up.

"Nope." Spitfire said. Hearing Rainbow say that made her spirits high. "You're not gonna faint again, are you?"

"No no no…" Rainbow Dash said, "Just took me by surprise there!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Cool! So you wanna go somewhere?" Spitfire asked.

"G-go somewhere?" Rainbow Dash asked.

_Maybe I was too forward. _Spitfire thought, "I mean, you know, if you're interested, we can hang out somewhere today… if you want."

"I'd love to!" Rainbow Dash replied happily. "Where did ya have in mind?"

"I dunno, somewhere where we can just talk and stuff?" Spitfire asked.

Rainbow Dash smiled and thought for a second. She then held her hoof up and declared, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>***Library***<p>

"You just talked to _who_?" Twilight Sparkle asked, astonished. She looked back and forth at her two friends, Rarity and Fluttershy, who had just walked to the library to tell her what had happened.

"A Wonderbolt!" Rarity said with a flourish, "Her name was Spitfire."

"Wow, that's exciting!" Twilight said. "What was she doing here?"

"We don't know." Fluttershy said. "She just asked where to find Rainbow Dash and left."

"We think she might be asking Rainbow Dash to join the Wonderbolts!" Rarity said with girlish excitement and her voice reaching a pitch that Twilight originally thought impossible.

"Join the Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked, "I-I don't know, Rarity, that seems a little far-fetched."

"Oh, but it would make sense!" Rarity said. "Rainbow Dash saved their lives and is the only pony in history to have ever performed a sonic Rainboom. I think it would be most appropriate!"

"Well, I don't know, Rarity…" Fluttershy said.

"What do you mean? We talked about this!" Rarity said.

"She wasn't wearing her flight suit… and her hair was down." Fluttershy said, "Also, we didn't really discuss anything because you did most of the talking…"

"And what has that got to do with anything? I'm sure I wouldn't want to be caught in that suffocating suit much myself!" Rarity said.

"I just don't think this visit has anything to do with the Wonderbolts." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy's right." Twilight said. "We have no idea why Spitfire wants to talk to Rainbow Dash. Maybe she just wants to say hi."

"I still think the Wonderbolts want Rainbow Dash." Rarity said, "How could they not?"

"Um… Rarity…" Fluttershy said.

"After all she's done for them!" Rarity continued, as if Fluttershy didn't say anything, "I would have taken in Rainbow Dash in a heartbeat."

"Rarity, I…"

"And you saw Spitfire at the gala, she…"

"Rarity!" Twilight finally said. Rarity was slightly taken aback. Twilight pointed a hoof at Fluttershy, who was now standing beside a window.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fluttershy, do continue." Rarity said, putting a hoof to her chest.

"Spitfire and Rainbow Dash are walking to the café right now." Fluttershy said, pointing out the window.

"Are they?" Rarity asked, a wide smile reaching her face, then ran up to the same window and looked out, causing Fluttershy to jump a little in surprise at the sudden crowding. Sure enough, there were two ponies of yellow and cyan making their way across town to a small café that was quite popular with ponies their age.

"What does Rainbow Dash look like? Can you tell?" Rarity asked.

"They just seem to be talking." Twilight said, having taken an interest and poked her head out the top half of the library door. "But Rainbow Dash looks happy."

"Well of course she's happy, she just got into the Wonderbolts!"

"We'll see." Twilight said with doubt in her voice, though in the back of her mind, she really could not think of any other reason why Spitfire would have traveled all the way out to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>"So..." Rainbow Dash said as she sat down with Spitfire at a table, "On a scale of one to ten… what do you think my chances are of getting into the Wonderbolts?"<p>

"Oh, Rainbow Dash…" Spitfire said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious! If I need to practice more, I will!"

"You know, the only reason why I was able to come visit you is because we have a free weekend. I'm getting _away_ from the Wonderbolts for a bit." Spitfire insinuated.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it." Rainbow Dash said, a little upset about this. One of the reasons she enjoyed being around Spitfire was the fact that she was in the Wonderbolts. Even after both of her experiences being with members of the world-famous flight team, she never got tired of hearing their stories.

"I don't mean to disappoint you." Spitfire said. She chuckled a little, "If you must know, getting into the auditions is the most important part."

"And how do you get into the auditions?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, you'll know eventually." Spitfire said, winking. Rainbow Dash's heart skipped a beat and she laughed.

"Alright, alright." Rainbow Dash said. "Why don't we get some food?"

"Sounds good." Spitfire replied. Spitfire knew that soon, she would have to tell Rainbow Dash the real reason why she was visiting. After having had a few experiences with telling ponies about her feelings, the nerves weren't exactly there, but she still felt a little anxiety thinking about how special Rainbow Dash was in comparison to the others.

"Spitfire?" Rainbow Dash said. Spitfire looked up from her little mindful trance and looked at Rainbow Dash's face, then was disheartened to see her frowning.

"You alright?"

"Yea, yea… just had a thought." Spitfire said. She quickly grabbed one of the small paper menus and scanned it over, "Any recommendations?" This seemed to get rid of Rainbow Dash's concerns, for she was smiling once again.

"I usually just get the alfalfa and clover on wheat bread." Rainbow Dash said. "It's simple. I like it."

"Guess I'm getting that." Spitfire said. As if on cue, a waitress pony appeared and took their orders. In fairly short order, their food had been received and the two were eating and enjoying each others' company.

"I kinda have a question though." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hm?" Spitfire asked through a mouthful of food.

"Why now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spitfire swallowed, "Why now what?"

"Why did you choose now to come visit?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I mean, not to seem rude or anything, but you didn't really seem to care before."

"I'm offended, Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire said, though not angry. She simply smiled and continued, "The Wonderbolts are always on tour, so I hardly even have time for Soarin."

"But at the gala… when you guys just ignored me the whole time… I haven't exactly forgotten." Rainbow Dash said. She wasn't upset. Spitfire could tell. She was just curious, as she had every right to be. Spitfire held back for a few seconds, then sighed.

"Well, I guess I should just tell you." Spitfire said.

"Tell me what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This is probably gonna be hard for you to believe, but… I like you." Spitfire said, "I really like you." She put an extra emphasis on it that time. Rainbow Dash dropped the small amount of sandwich that she had in her hoof and looked at Spitfire, shocked.

"Y-you… what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ever since you saved our lives at the best young flier competition." Spitfire said. "I mean, it's not like I haven't had a crush or two before, but… you're different." Spitfire looked into Rainbow Dash's wide eyes and continued, "And at the gala… I was just too nervous to talk to you… but I'm not anymore."

"I… I don't know what to say, Spitfire…" Rainbow Dash said. Spitfire's stomach did few back flips. _Oh no! She's not a lesbian!_ Spitfire thought.

"I mean, you're super cool, but… I just… I don't know." Rainbow Dash said.

"You're not into mares are you?" Spitfire asked.

"Well… I don't know." Rainbow Dash said, which was enough to spark some hope in Spitfire. "I haven't really figured it out yet."

"It's okay, I understand." Spitfire said. She felt the pang of rejection. She had felt it once before, but this time it was worse. This time it was Rainbow Dash turning her down. "I don't think I'm very hungry anymore."

"I'm sorry, Spitfire." Rainbow Dash said, a twinge of guilt in her.

"No, no, I'm sorry Rainbow Dash." Spitfire said. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Hey, I'm honored!" Rainbow Dash said happily, "How many mares can say they've had Spitfire crushing on them?"

Spitfire chuckled and shook her head, "Not a whole lot, I suppose."

"Okay, new subject." Rainbow Dash said, "I have this new move I call the Blaze of Glory…"

Rainbow Dash then went into explicit detail about her newest flight maneuver, which Spitfire was not surprised to hear was well over the difficulty level of almost every pegasus she knew, including herself. As Spitfire gained more and more interest in the intricate flying style Rainbow Dash described, she finally started to relax and think on the positive side. It wasn't a total loss, after all. At least she got to be with Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>"Ha! Third time in a row!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, having successfully pinned Spitfire's hoof down backwards in her third consecutive foreleg wrestling match. Spitfire stared in amazement at her golden hoof, flattened by Rainbow Dash's on her kitchen table.<p>

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought." Spitfire said. She smiled and chuckled, "Stronger than me, anyway."

"Oh never." Rainbow Dash said, "I just use my arms every day to move the clouds. You're a much better flier by far." Rainbow Dash said.

_Does she actually believe that?_ Spitfire asked herself skeptically. Instead of questioning the pegasus, however, she simply nodded and looked away, her foreleg finally freed from Rainbow Dash's grasp.

"Oh wow!" Rainbow Dash said, looking outside. Spitfire followed suit and looked outdoors, also suddenly in awe at the sight.

The sunset was stunning, absolutely stunning. Every hue was represented as Princess Celestia lowered the glowing sphere from the sky, casting a magnificent orange glow on the two pegasi admiring it. Spitfire turned to see Rainbow Dash's face and time seemed to slow down as Rainbow Dash turned her head to meet her gaze. The glow outlined Rainbow Dash's vibrant hair and cyan face, her eyes slightly closed from looking into the light. Spitfire felt a little pain knowing that it would never happen.

"We should go flying!" Rainbow Dash suggested excitedly, not even noticing that Spitfire was ogling her like Soarin did every time they saw a bakery.

"Sounds fun." Spitfire replied, watching as Rainbow Dash walked past her.

"C'mon. I can show you some of my new moves." Rainbow Dash said. Spitfire chuckled and followed Rainbow Dash out the door. Without missing a beat, the two pegasi took flight from Rainbow Dash's front porch. The wind blew Spitfire's flattened mane to look like its usual self. She watched Rainbow Dash flying beside her. Rainbow's eyes were squinting, focused. The determination in her fierce gaze combined with the confident smile that she wore as the wind whipped her multicolored mane around her face made Spitfire feel confident about her assumptions she had made: Rainbow dash was a true flier, and will definitely someday make a welcome addition to the Wonderbolts.

"Hey, check this out!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Spitfire fanned out her wings and let herself slow down, letting Rainbow Dash zoom ahead. She then watched as Rainbow Dash made a 90-degree turn straight up. She picked up speed and flew very high effortlessly.

Once Rainbow Dash was at a suitable height, she stopped flapping her wings. Her momentum carried her up a little longer, which was just enough time for her to bend over backwards, her wings standing straight out gracefully. She completed the turnaround as she reached the apex and quickly began falling again. As she fell, she streamlined her body and increased her speed. Spitfire watched closely as Rainbow Dash soared nearer and nearer to the ground. She could almost see a rainbow coming out the back of Rainbow Dash's tail, but passed it off as an optical illusion. Spitfire then became slightly worried as Rainbow Dash wasn't giving any indication that she was pulling out of the nosedive.

But, as Spitfire was just about ready to swoop in for the save, Rainbow Dash fanned her wings and sharply turned out of the dive. She seemed to skim right across the very ground from Spitfire's viewpoint, and with all the extra speed, Rainbow Dash was quickly back up to their original height. She wasn't done, though.

Rainbow Dash then rocketed toward a nearby cloud and flew right into it! The cloud dissipated, some of it condensing and falling to the ground, and most clinging to Rainbow Dash's soaring body. Dash then did a u-turn and started flying back toward Spitfire at an astonishing speed. As she neared Spitfire, she appeared to be soaking wet, and there were droplets following her.

Rainbow Dash stopped dead right in front of Spitfire, but not until she whipped her body around, sending tiny droplets of water everywhere and magnifying the setting sun's reflections to create a rainbow right above her. Rainbow Dash's mane was wet and was sticking up in multiple places. She then stuck her forelegs up and bowed.

"Oh my… Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire said, clopping her hooves together. Rainbow Dash looked back at Spitfire, smiling.

"What did ya think?" Rainbow Dash asked, panting. The rainbow had by now totally dissipated and now there was only a wet and exhausted Rainbow Dash holding an ending pose, panting lightly.

"You are definitely one of the most incredible fliers I have ever seen." Spitfire said. "If not the most incredible."

"Second only to you, Spitfire." Rainbow Dash said confidently, folding her legs back in and flying back toward Spitfire. She wiped her hair out of her eyes and shook a little.

Spitfire chuckled, "I know talent when I see it, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash blushed a little and flew very close to Spitfire. "How about some double flying?"

"Sounds fun." Spitfire replied. The two took off upward, winding around each other and creating a small vortex of pegasi. The light was getting dimmer and they were losing their window of time to fly together, so Rainbow Dash was milking it for all it was worth.

As if they had practiced, both ponies pulled backwards, out of the ascent. They flipped over and were now flying straight down in a fashion that paralleled Rainbow Dash's previous stunt. Both ponies turned left and circled each other a few times. Spitfire was thoroughly enjoying herself. For a few seconds, she had forgotten all about her previous predicament with her feelings and just relished in the fact that she was finally flying with somepony that was more talented than she was. The two continued to circle until Spitfire decided to make the first move.

Spitfire soared up, Rainbow Dash soared down. Not entirely sure at how this would end up, Spitfire just turned and went back down, seeing Rainbow Dash inversing the move by now flying up, right toward Spitfire. The two pegasi began flying at each other very quickly. Had anypony been watching from the ground, it would have appeared that that two were about to crash head-first into each other, but they slid right by each other with the most amazing smoothness anypony had ever seen.

Spitfire did a little turnaround and flew back up to meet Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash did a few flips in the air and flew back down toward Spitfire. The two pegasi flew toward each other once again, this time both meeting in the middle and flying upward together. They got to a good height and eventually slowed down.

Rainbow Dash couldn't tell if it was the adrenaline, the high she was getting from the surreal flying with Spitfire, or her simple surrendering of all inhibitions, but she leaned forward and kissed Spitfire right on the mouth. Spitfire was so surprised that she gasped and pulled back. Rainbow Dash then blushed heavily and floated a few feet away, biting her lower lip.

"Sorry that took so long." Rainbow Dash said, holding her forelegs behind her back. Spitfire smiled, her heart racing.

"Better late than never." Spitfire replied, diving forward and embracing Rainbow Dash tightly, her lips firmly pressed upon Rainbow's. The two pegasi beat their wings in unison, creating a moment unlike any either of the two had ever experienced before. When they finally pulled away from each other, their forelegs were still wrapped around each other's necks, and their hind legs were intertwined below. The moon had now completely taken the sun's place, casting a still glow on the landscape.

"It's getting pretty late." Rainbow Dash said softly, smiling. "You wanna turn in for the night?"

"I can't think of anything better." Spitfire replied in a hushed tone.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash yawned and rolled out of bed, flopping her legs over the bedside lazily. She hoisted herself out of bed and turned around. She smiled, her eyes halfway closed from sleep.<p>

"That's good." Rainbow Dash said to herself, seeing Spitfire sleeping peacefully beside where Rainbow Dash was, "It wasn't a dream."

Rainbow Dash walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked at her mane that was messed up from the night prior and sighed. She grabbed a brush and ran it through her multicolored mane a couple times. She smiled as memories from last night flooded into her brain. Then, a thought hit her, making her smile fade and her brush stop mid-stroke.

"Did I… really just do that?" Rainbow Dash asked herself. "Did I really just sleep with another mare… Spitfire?" For some reason unknown to her, Rainbow Dash just suddenly felt unease with herself and had to get out of her house as quickly as possible. Perhaps it was just the rush finally wearing off from last night, but she didn't want to be there.

Rainbow Dash knew that she had to tell somepony what just happened, somepony close, who would never hate her for something like this…

She ran downstairs and stopped at the door. _I should probably leave a note._ Rainbow Dash thought. She scribbled a note and then left.

_Spitfire – _

_ Had to run to a friend's house. Be back later!_

_ -Rainbow Dash_


	3. Chapter 3

_I could have sworn I had updated this awhile ago... oh well. It's here now! This chapter's longer than the others, hope you enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I own... *drumroll* ...NOTHING!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

***Sweet Apple Acres***

"Will ya pick up the pace?" Applejack hollered at Big Mac, who was slowly bucking apple trees somewhere behind her. "If Ah have ta come back an' finish your work, Ah – "

"Applejack!"

CRASH!

Applejack suddenly found herself thrown against a tree by some force, and soon was entangled with a cyan pony with a bright rainbow mane. The two came to a stop underneath the nearest apple tree, shaking the trunk and sending a few apples flying down to land on the ponies' heads. Big Mac shrugged and continued bucking apples at his own pace. Applejack took a second to collect herself then glared at Rainbow Dash.

"Ya always know how ta make an entrance, Rainbow." Applejack said, not making any effort to mask the annoyance in her tone. Rainbow Dash grinned in an effort to soften Applejack's reaction.

"Sorry, Applejack…" Rainbow Dash said, getting up. She helped Applejack up and resumed, "I just really needed somepony to talk to."

"Oh, well…" Applejack said, checking around to see if she could spare the time. Big Mac was taking longer than usual, so she wouldn't have to play catch-up. She turned and took note of the few apple trees left to buck in the row. "Ah suppose Ah have a minute or two."

"Good, because… I need to get something off my chest…"

"Ya do?" Applejack asked. She turned to Rainbow Dash with a look that seemed to combine confusion and disbelief.

"Well…"

"Wait a minute, does this have anythin' ta do with that Wonderbolt mare here yesterday?" Applejack asked.

"Yea, it does. Her name's Spitfire." Rainbow Dash recited, "and, uh... she's still here." Rainbow Dash said uneasily.

"That so? Why ain't ya with her?"

"She's back at my place."

"Rarity was goin' on about how Spitfire was here ta tell ya that y'all were in the Wonderbolts." Applejack said excitedly with a small smile.

"What? No! That's… no." Rainbow Dash said. Applejack drooped slightly, "I mean, that'd be great, but… um… no…"

"Ya seem awful quiet today." Applejack observed. "Considerin' how ya nearly knocked a tree over back there, somethin' seems… wrong."

"I don't know…" Rainbow Dash replied. She looked down at the dirt and brushed a hoof against the ground, "I… did something… and I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"Well, what is it?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash bit her lower lip and hesitated for a moment to find her words.

"Well… Spitfire and I were getting along really well, and… well, she sort of told me she liked me." Applejack's face lit up and she let out a little chuckle.

"Well, ain't that somethin'?" Applejack said, "What didja say?"

"A-and at first I turned her down, but… as the night went on…"

Applejack gasped and looked at Rainbow Dash in awe, a hoof shooting up to her mouth. Rainbow Dash smirked a little and nodded her head.

"Well, what happened?" Applejack asked.

"Well, we went flying… and I kissed her… and I… sort of… slept with her." Rainbow Dash said, albeit very quietly, turning away from Applejack sheepishly.

"You… _what_?" Applejack said in a shocked whisper. She looked back and forth quickly, making sure that Big Mac wasn't listening. "Ah… ah didn't even know you were… well, ya know… into mares." She said quietly.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Rainbow Dash asked frantically.

"Oh no, of course not!" Applejack said, "There's nuthin' to be ashamed of here."

"Well, what should I do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well… do you really like Spitfire?" Applejack asked.

"I do, but…"

"Then what's the issue?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I don't want Ponyville thinking I'm some sort of freak for being with Spitfire…" Rainbow Dash said. She audibly gulped. "...a mare."

"Nopony's gonna think yer a freak!" Applejack said.

"Yes they will!" Rainbow Dash said. "Nopony will ever talk to me again!"

"They won't be like that, and you know it." Applejack said, "Besides, ya still have me and the gals no matter what."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "You're right. But even if everypony supported me, Spitfire still has to leave soon to be back with the Wonderbolts."

"Well, if she knows what's good fer her, she won't break yer heart." Applejack said, "She's got another thing comin' if she thinks otherwise."

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash said, "I think I'm gonna try to make it home before she wakes up." Rainbow Dash said. She turned and prepped her wings for flight, then turned around, "Really, thank you."

Then, she flew off at high speed. Applejack shook her head, "Ah hope you know what yer doin', sugarcube." Applejack said to herself. She turned around and saw Big Mac behind with her watching Rainbow Dash fly away.

"What the hay are ya just standin' around for?" Applejack demanded.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash quietly entered the house and took a few steps forward, only to be tackled to the ground and tickled half to death by her current houseguest. Rainbow Dash burst into a fit of hysterics and tried her best to fight off the attacker, but she was no match.<p>

"Stop!" Rainbow Dash shouted between laughs, "Stop! Please!"

"Well, okay." Spitfire replied. She sat back on her haunches and allowed Rainbow Dash to recover while she pulled her mane out of her eyes. Rainbow Dash continued to giggle, but was able to talk.

"Well, good morning!" Rainbow Dash greeted the yellow pegasus above her.

"And good morning to you too." Spitfire said, delivering a small peck to Rainbow Dash's muzzle, which turned into a full kiss, and then the two were making out again. A few minutes of this passed before somepony spoke again.

"So… does this make us marefriends now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"If you wanna be." Spitfire replied softly, smiling.

Rainbow Dash squealed happily and hugged Spitfire around the neck. She let go after a few seconds and flopped back down on the ground. Spitfire fell on top of her and ran a hoof through her mane a few times.

"Want breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I can make pancakes."

"Sounds lovely." Spitfire said.

Three knocks on the door sounded. Rainbow Dash groaned, "I'll get it." She got up and pushed Spitfire off, letting her fall beside her lazily. Rainbow Dash opened the door and instantly almost forgot her annoyance at the disturbance.

"S-Soarin!" Rainbow Dash said with disbelief. Soarin was breathing rather quickly, as if he had just flown here as fast as he could. Rainbow Dash was a little concerned.

"Rainbow Dash! Have you seen…" Soarin started, then noticed Spitfire lying on the ground behind Rainbow Dash with a messy mane and a lazy smile on her face. She raised a hoof and waved at Soarin happily.

"Nevermind." Soarin said, "Spitfire, it's urgent."

Spitfire's smile faded, "What is it, Soarin?"

"Why don't you come in?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure." Soarin said, walking into the home. Spitfire got up and looked at Soarin with a concerned face.

"It's about HQ." Soarin said. Spitfire's expression dropped further.

"What about it?" Spitfire asked.

"HQ?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Soarin appeared a little hesitant to answer, but Spitfire saved him the trouble, "It's our main building in Fillydelphia." Spitfire explained, "It's where we have our museum, keep our trophies, and have some shows, practices, auditions..."

"It's been attacked." Soarin said quickly, stopping Spitfire.

"It's… WHAT?" Spitfire shouted furiously, her stance widening and a fire alight in her eyes.

"Vandals. They broke two of the front windows and spray-painted all over it!"

Spitfire growled and let out a furious groan, then stamped a hoof into the ground and said angrily, "Who did this?"

"We don't know for absolutely sure," Soarin paused. His eyes narrowed and his face contorted in anger, "but the symbols they had painted gave us a pretty good idea." Soarin said with a bite.

"It wasn't…" Spitfire growled.

"Seems your marefriend has a bit of pent up aggression against the Wonderbolts." Soarin said flatly.

"Time out!" Rainbow Dash shouted, then looked at Spitfire, "What?" Spitfire narrowed her eyes and approached Soarin.

"Soarin, I told you never to call that crazy mare my marefriend!" Spitfire shouted.

"Try telling her that!" Soarin shouted back.

"I'm so lost…" Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's put it this way." Spitfire said, "I have some ex issues."

"Some?" Soarin said.

"Have you ever heard of the Silver Bullets?" Spitfire asked Rainbow Dash, choosing to ignore Soarin's comment.

"Yea, they're the Manehatten flight team." Rainbow Dash said. "They got third in the International Aerial Acrobatics Competition last year."

"Yea, well their lead flier is a pegasus mare by the name of White Storm." Spitfire said. Rainbow Dash swore she saw Spitfire shake slightly when she said the name, "Unfortunately, we have a past together."

"So what, do you think they did this?" Rainbow Dash asked. Soarin and Spitfire both nodded.

"When we broke up, she and I got in a huge fight and she claimed she would do something to get back at me someday." Spitfire said.

"And she has." Soarin said.

"How do you know it was her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Their logo was spray-painted all over HQ." Soarin said, "It's pretty obvious."

"Spitfire, I…" Rainbow Dash said, Spitfire looked at her with worry in her eyes, "I understand if you want to leave and check up on your HQ."

"That's alright, Dash." Spitfire said solemnly, "I honestly don't wanna see it."

"I don't blame you." Soarin said. "But another reason why I came out was to tell you that we've postponed our practice until we're done figuring out what to do about HQ."

"Postponed?" Spitfire asked with interest, shooting Rainbow Dash a little smile.

"Yea, I thought you'd like that." Soarin said, lightening his tone. "And speaking of which, how are things with you two?"

Spitfire scooted right next to Rainbow Dash and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Wonderful."

"Good to hear." Soarin said. He turned around to leave the house, "I'll leave you two alone, then. Spitfire, we're having practice on Wednesday. We're still meeting at HQ We'll figure out to do from there."

"Will do." Spitfire replied. Soarin smiled and left the house.

"Oh…" Spitfire said, falling on her side in a crumpled heap. She looked at a wall with great intensity, only to have her view blocked by Rainbow Dash's face. Dash was standing in front of Spitfire, bowing her head forward to look into Spitfire's eyes.

"I am so happy to have you right now." Spitfire said to Rainbow Dash. She closed her eyes and smiled, but it quickly melted into a frown. She shook her head and let her body melt further, "I can't believe Storm did this…"

"How'd you even get together with her?" Rainbow Dash asked, setting herself down beside Spitfire on the floor.

"It was at the International Championships a few years back." Spitfire said. "She was a rookie in the Silver Bullets and I was working up in the ranks in the Bolts." Spitfire turned over so that she was lying on her stomach, legs folded underneath her. Rainbow Dash sat beside her and listened.

"She was… very energetic and motivated. She really wanted to be the best, and nothing was going to get in her way. I liked that about her. I liked most everything about her, really."

"Too bad she can't live up to me." Rainbow Dash said, letting her head fall into the space between Spitfire's shoulders and her chin. Spitfire moved her foreleg so that it was now wrapped around Rainbow Dash's shoulders.

"Not even close." Spitfire said.

"Hehe…" Rainbow Dash chuckled, "Anyway, at the Championships."

"Right." Spitfire said, quickly remembering where she was in her story. "We had known of each other for quite some time, but we really never _got_ to know each other. Well, we got some time together after the Championships. We had placed first like always, and they were fifth or sixth. We had been getting along great, and, well, let's just say things worked out for us that night." Spitfire said with a grimace.

"I get the picture." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yea, so we tried to stick together as long as possible, but we were both part of different touring flight teams. It didn't last very long. We were together about four weeks, only having spent about two weekends together, and I decided that it wasn't working out anymore."

"I understand."

"Yea, she didn't like it though. She thought that she just wasn't good enough for me, that I was using her for a quick bang on the weekends, and even accused me of cheating on her a few times." Spitfire said, "But, I weathered the fight and when we finally parted ways, she turned and warned me that she would get back at me somehow."

"Well…"

"Yea, I thought she was full of it, until now…"

"Well, it wasn't very smart of them to paint their logo all over. Now the cops know exactly who did it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Nopony said she was bright." Spitfire said. Rainbow Dash laughed and laid her hoof on top of Spitfire's affectionately.

* * *

><p>***About a mile outside Ponyville***<p>

Soarin was flying back towards Fillydelphia with great speed. He and the other Wonderbolts had never experienced vandalism like this before. Sure, there have been multiple spray-painting incidents in the past, but nothing like this. Now, their HQ had been damaged, and that hit Soarin hard. The Wonderbolts were everything to the blue pegasus, so seeing the Wonderbolts' home damaged was like seeing Soarin's own home damaged. It was a personal blow.

As he was traveling, however, he noticed something that he didn't exactly want to see. Far off in the distance, something glimmered in the sun. Soarin stopped and hovered in the air for a few seconds to get a better look, and sure enough, he saw it: them, actually.

A formation of fast-flying pegasi was approaching Ponyville from a different direction. Their uniforms, even from this distance, Soarin could identify. They were silver and shone in the sunlight as they flew.

"The Silver Bullets…" Soarin muttered angrily. He gritted his teeth and took off flying toward them with all the speed he could muster. He was going to teach them exactly why you don't mess with the Wonderbolts.

Soarin got closer and closer to the travelling group of pegasi, every hundred feet feeling like one. He needed to intercept them before they reached Ponyville…

Just a little further… he could almost make out White Storm's figure in the front…

"HEY!" Soarin screamed once he was at a close enough distance. The Silver Bullets stopped and hovered while Soarin was given an opportunity to get at a talking distance. Once Soarin was in front of them, he glanced back and forth at the flight team with anger in his eyes. Their flight suits were, as expected, radiantly shining as they moved up and down, the material catching the sun's rays brilliantly. It would be a wonderful sight if it weren't for the ponies in the uniforms.

At the front was White Storm: a (not surprisingly) white pegasus mare with a short very light grey mane with blue highlights. She wore a determined and all-too-happy expression, yet there was a certain evil quality about her that Soarin always felt whenever he was near her. This includes while Spitfire and she were together.

"Soarin!" White Storm shouted with false happiness, as if she were greeting an old friend. She had a confident smile on her face, though her eyes looked angry as always. "How wonderful to see you!"

"Don't mess around with me, Storm." Soarin said angrily. "We know what you've done, and you're going to pay for it!"

"What we've done?" Storm asked, faking innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Storm." Soarin warned, "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Oh do I?" Storm said haughtily. She flew right into Soarin's face, "I say you don't know who _you're_ dealing with."

Before Soarin could react, Storm did a backflip and kicked him in the face, hard.

"Ack! Storm!" Soarin shouted, bringing his forehooves to his face. Soarin's flight staggered a little and he sunk in the air a few feet. White Storm was now flying back to her team lazily, but Soarin wasn't done. Not after that. Soarin could taste blood in his mouth, but it was being blocked out by his hatred for the grinning pony in front of him.

Soarin let out a growl and zoomed forward, right at White Storm.

"Boys!" she shouted. At once, a pair of Silver Bullets caught Soarin by the shoulders and held him tightly.

"Now, now." Storm said, turning around slowly to face Soarin. "You wouldn't hit a lady, would you?"

"Hope you're not referring to yourself, 'cause I wouldn't."

"Oh, ha-ha!" Storm shouted. She smacked Soarin with the back of her right forehoof, sending a shockwave of pain through his already throbbing jaw. "Maybe I should send the Bolts another message. I don't think my first one was enough."

"You admit it!" Soarin said, "You admit you vandalized our headquarters!"

"Of course it was us!" Storm shouted, striking Soarin once again with the back of her hoof. Soarin let out a grunt and spat out some blood.

"Now, remember this: NOPONY makes a fool of me, or the Silver Bullets!" Storm shouted in Soarin's face. She then looked up at one of the two pegasi holding Storm in place. Soarin felt a twinge of fear course through his body. Storm nodded to the pony on Soarin's right.

CRACK!

Pain seared through Soarin's right wing. He cried out in agony as the pony broke his wing. Tears sprang to his eyes and he began to shake. He refused every urge to turn his head to look at the damage.

"Wing injuries are a bitch." Storm said softly to Soarin, who's eyes were now filling with tears.

"You…" Soarin said, but his sentence was cut off when the two ponies holding him suddenly let him go and he plummeted. He attempted to flap his wings, but the fact that only one was functioning properly only resulted in making him spin. He fell farther and farther, the ground coming closer. The fall would kill him, surely…

"Oof!"

Soarin fell very hard, but not nearly as hard as he had expected. He fell on his stomach, feeling instantly damp and several round objects poking into his skin from all directions.

"You alrigh'?" A female voice with a very distinctive southern accent shouted from somewhere. Soarin's head was spinning and he couldn't see straight. His wing was sending shockwaves of pain through his body, and now his stomach hurt like he couldn't believe. He couldn't even tell much where he was or what he was laying in.

Then, as he realized that somepony was approaching him, he blacked out…

"Aw horseapples." Applejack cursed, looking at the injured blue pegasus that had just fallen in her apple cart. It was by a stroke of luck that she was wheeling her large apple cart this far out of town. A quick maneuver placed her cart right underneath the flailing pony and cushioned his fall a little bit, even if it meant that she was now out a good ten bushels of apples.

Applejack gasped when she saw the injured wing, noting its awkward angle and fracture. She saw blood coming from his mouth and nose.

"What in the hay..." Applejack said in horror. "Ah gotta get 'im back ta town!"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, again?" Spitfire asked, being dragged across town by Rainbow Dash.<p>

"The Library!" Rainbow Dash said, "I need to introduce you to everypony!"

"You sure that's necessary?"

"Well, I'm sure they know _who_ you are, but do they know…"

"MOVE!" Applejack shouted from behind the pair. She was darting through the crowd with great urgency, though much slower than Rainbow Dash had expected. It took a few seconds of observation before she realized that Applejack was carrying an unconscious pony on her back… Soarin!

"Oh no, what happened?" Spitfire asked aloud. Rainbow Dash watched silently, curious.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Applejack shouted with distress. She was moving as fast as she could, but it seemed to be difficult trying to keep the unconscious pegasus on her back. It wasn't they were fairly close to Rainbow Dash and Spitfire that the pair finally noticed the state that Soarin was in.

His face was bloody and bruised, which matched various other spots around his body. His coat was matted with… apples? These weren't what got Rainbow Dash and Spitfire's attention, though. What they noticed was the grotesque break in his wing that was sticking out at an odd angle. They both subconsciously shook their own wings, not wanting to imagine exactly how much pain Soarin was going through.

"Soarin!" Spitfire shouted, running after Applejack. Rainbow Dash looked at Spitfire, then followed after.

"What's the rush, Spits?" A voice came from behind.

Spitfire stopped dead in her tracks, almost making Rainbow Dash run right into her backside. Applejack continued on toward the hospital, not hesitating a second. Spitfire's face contorted in anger and she looked about to explode. Rainbow Dash whipped her head around and looked at who spoke and quickly put two and two together. It was a white pegasus with a grey and blue mane. It had to be White Storm.

Spitfire was the next to speak: "Storm"

"Miss me?" White Storm asked. She laughed as the rest of the Silver Bullets landed behind her. "Because I missed you."

Spitfire turned and lunged at Storm, taking her completely off guard and pinning her to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SOARIN, YOU BITCH!" Spitfire screamed in her face. Ponies in the area were starting to take interest in the scene.

"Eeeeasy, Spits, Soarin just… had an accident, is all." Storm lied through her teeth.

Spitfire snorted, then brought her hoof back and punched Storm hard in the face. Storm grunted loudly, turning away from the force of the punch. Storm spat out a little blood and smiled a bloody smile up at Spitfire, "You know I like it rough, baby."

"YOU!" Spitfire screamed, hitting Storm in the chest, "HORRIBLE" again in the face, "EVIL" and once in the stomach, making Storm heave "FOAL!"

"STOP!" Rainbow Dash screamed. Spitfire's rage quelled slightly and she turned to look at Rainbow Dash, who looked as though she were seeing something out of a horror movie. She was terrified. Spitfire attempted to find words, but she looked down and lost them.

Storm was in tears and convulsing beneath Spitfire, holding her body in pain. Her mouth and snout were bloody, and she appeared to be about ready to throw up. Spitfire stepped off Storm and took a few steps back. She looked up and around, seeing the shocked and horrified faces of all the ponies around her. All the ponies that were previously going about their day now had their focus on Spitfire's terrible display of violence. From their perspective, this was all her fault. Just a poor innocent bystander getting beaten to a pulp by a Wonderbolt.

"N-no… I…"

"Wow, Spitfire." One of the male Silver Bullets said, walking forward to grab their fallen friend, "Very mature." Storm was dragged away, crying softly.

Spitfire turned around, almost in tears herself. "Rainbow Dash, I…"

"It's okay, Spitfire…" Rainbow Dash said. "I'm not angry… just… a little shocked."

"I'm so sorry!" Spitfire embraced Dash tightly and cried into her shoulder. "I saw what they had done to Soarin and… I… I just lost control…"

"I know what you mean." Rainbow Dash said, "I mean, I've never snapped on anypony like that, but… I am the element of Loyalty. I can be a bit brash sometimes when it comes to defending my friends."

"Oh, but now everypony hates me, I know it…" Spitfire said. "Just look at their faces."

"Well, here in Ponyville, we don't see violence like that." Rainbow Dash said.

"I just want to be out of here… I just need to go…"

"Why don't we just go see Soarin?"

"Soarin!" Spitfire shouted, "Oh, Soarin!" She tugged on Rainbow Dash's neck as she pulled away, urging her to follow. The onlookers watched in awe as quite possibly one of the most violent events they had ever seen drew to a close. A small spot of blood remained in the grass where Storm laid.

* * *

><p>***The Hospital***<p>

Soarin lay on his side in a comfortable bed. He could hear voices… quite a few of them at that. He was a little out of it, but was able to regain some sort of consciousness. Light fought its way through his eyelids and forced them open. He blinked a few times to better adjust to the light and was suddenly embraced by something, causing a searing pain to rocket through his body, starting from his upper back.

"OH SOARIN!" A female voice shouted in his ear.

"Owowowowow!" Soarin protested. The one who hugged him pulled back and revealed herself to be none other than Spitfire.

"I was so worried about you!" Spitfire said, "Applejack brought you into town, and I saw you, and… oh, your wing…"

Soarin felt the blood drain out of his face. He turned and looked to see his right wing unfolded and mummified. He couldn't move it in the slightest, but there was pain. Oh yes, there was pain.

"How bad is it?" Soarin asked. A nearby nurse answered quickly.

"Well, with any luck, you'll be flying again in about eight months." She said flatly.

"EIGHT?" Soarin shouted in disbelief. Spitfire felt like crying, but didn't. Soarin had been her best friend for years, so seeing him like this, his dreams being put on hold for eight months, was almost unbearable. The nurse thought it best that she not be present for awhile and left the room.

"Well, we'll have to fix the routine…" Soarin groaned. "Until I can get back in the air."

"How long will THAT take?" Spitfire said.

"Well… I dunno… um…" Soarin said. He looked around and saw that there were more ponies than just Spitfire in the room with him. Spitfire's new marefriend, Rainbow Dash was there, but so were five other ponies he didn't recognize. If he was going to discuss things about the inner workings of the Bolts, it would have to be done in private.

"You know the rules about discussing behind-the-scenes stuff, Spits." Soarin said.

She sighed, "Just for a few minutes though."

"Fine." Soarin replied, then turned his attention to the other ponies, "I'm glad you're all here, but we need to talk business, and well… the rules are that we can't share this with anypony."

"Sorry, girls, can we get you to step outside for a few minutes?" Spitfire asked.

"That's fine." Twilight Sparkle said.

The ponies funneled their way out of the room, Rainbow Dash being the last.

"Sorry." Spitfire whispered to Rainbow Dash with a shrug. Dash quickly gave Spitfire a peck on the cheek.

"I can wait." Dash said, smiling.

Rainbow Dash joined her friends in the hall. They had found benches, chairs, and spots to stand and wait for Spitfire and Soarin to finish discussing private matters. However, when Rainbow Dash entered the hallway, the focus seemed to shift to her suddenly.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, you must tell us everything!" Rarity said.

"T-tell you what now?" Rainbow Dash said. She looked at Applejack angrily, who shrugged, confused.

"Tell us about how Spitfire came to personally welcome you to the Wonderbolts! Go on!"

"The Wonderbolts?" Rainbow Dash said. She sighed with relief and even chuckled a little, "She… she's not here for that…"

"Well then why _is_ she here?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"She, uh… well…" Rainbow Dash stammered, looking for words. She glanced at Applejack for help, but Applejack simply nodded.

"It's okay, RD." Applejack said, "They won't care."

Rainbow Dash was slightly angry at Applejack for leaving her no choice but to spill, but if Applejack hadn't, Rainbow Dash was sure that she wouldn't have said a thing.

"Well, she just told me she wanted to see me, and… she had a bit of a thing for me."

"She _did_!" Rarity said, smiling widely.

"And, well… we spent a lot of time together, went flying for a bit, and… I found that I liked her too, and… now we're marefriends."

"You can't be serious!" Rarity exclaimed, wearing a look of scandalous joy.

"Is that true?" Twilight asked, astonished.

"I didn't even know you _liked _mares…" Fluttershy said quietly, as always.

"I bet she's a good kisser!" Pinkie Pie said happily, inciting a few odd looks.

"Yep, it's true." Rainbow Dash said as relief washed over her. She chuckled, "And as if I needed to say it, we, uh… 'spent the night' together too."

Twilight and Fluttershy's eyes bulged, and Pinkie Pie became ecstatic, "A slumber party! Oh! Cool!"

"That's not what she means, dear." Rarity said, a happy laugh present in her voice.

"Wow, Rainbow Dash, that's really something!" Twilight said happily.

"We're really happy for you." Fluttershy agreed.

Rainbow Dash looked at all of her friends, who were smiling at her approvingly. Things were working out. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it, but things were actually working out. She had a marefriend who was a Wonderbolt and her friends supported it fully. Rainbow Dash felt happier than she had all morning, no, her whole life!

"Oh… I love you guys!" Rainbow Dash said jovially, running forward to join them together in a group hug.

The hospital door opened.

"Hey Dash…" Spitfire beckoned. Rainbow Dash walked over to Spitfire and planted a big wet kiss right on her lips. Surprised, Spitfire just simply accepted the kiss with a quick move of her head. Rainbow Dash pulled back and smiled at her. Spitfire giggled, "Well, somepony's in a good mood."

"Hehehe yup." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I take it you told them." Spitfire said, ushering toward the surprised ponies.

"Just did."

"That's great!" Spitfire said, then much quieter, "That is great, right?"

"Yea, they totally support us."

"Well good. Hey, I'm really sorry, but Soarin and I are gonna be awhile, so you guys might as well take off." Spitfire said, then to Rainbow Dash, "I'll catch up with _you_ later."

"That's fine. Miss you!" Rainbow Dash said, walking away, waving. Spitfire waved back and watched the ponies leave.

"Miss you too." Spitfire said.

Spitfire walked back into the room and joined Soarin at his bed. "How're you feeling?" Spitfire asked her friend.

"My wing's starting to hurt." Soarin replied, giving a little nod toward his mummified appendage.

"I'll have the nurse give you more pain meds."

"Spitfire, I think you need to tell the Bolts that you're a lesbian." Soarin said casually. Spitfire's face drained of color.

"And what? Risk losing our focus thanks to our team's prejudice? No thank you. I'll just keep my personal life to myself." Spitfire said. She had made her way over to the end of Soarin's bed and had now pressed the red nurse button.

"You can't just keep this hidden from everypony important!" Soarin said, "Besides what happened with Silverwind was _years_ ago, ponies have moved on, and new ponies have taken their places. They _will_ respect your decision!" Soarin said, then winced. His wing was starting to really irritate him now.

"You don't know that, Soarin." Spitfire said, noticing Soarin's discomfort.

"You're right, I don't." Soarin said quickly. "There's no way we can know for sure, but you should trust me on this."

The white nurse pony entered the room and proceeded to Soarin's bed. "What is the matter?"

"Can you get him some more pain meds?" Spitfire asked the nurse.

"Does your wing hurt?" The nurse asked Soarin, disregarding Spitfire completely.

"Like hell." Soarin said, his eyes scrunched tight thanks to the waves of pain his right wing was now sending through his body.

"I'll put some more medication in your IV." The nurse said. "Hang tight." She turned to leave the room, but was stopped by Spitfire.

"Will he be able to fly just like he used to?" Spitfire asked. The nurse glanced at Spitfire, pretended like she hadn't heard her, and left the room.

"Was that not a clear question?" Spitfire asked Soarin.

"I… think that nurse is just a little resentful of you." Soarin said. He winced once again as his wing irritated him.

"Resentful? What did I do?"

"She told me about what you did to White Storm." Soarin said with a small smile.

"Oh… that."

"She's here in the hospital, you know. Storm is." Soarin said, "And as much as I love the fact that you beat her to a pulp, I don't think doing it in public was the best idea."

"I'm sorry, Soarin…" Spitfire said, "And you're right, I just lost control."

"You know they're gonna hear about this."

"The team? Yea, I know…"

"It'll probably be in the news."

"Wow, I didn't think of that…" Spitfire said, sudden fear gripping her body. "Horseapples..."

"I'm just saying, you know, everything has its consequences."

"I get it, Soarin." Spitfire said. "I just hope they don't… kick me out…"

"Oh, they can't do that." Soarin said, "You're our lead flier, you call shots like that."

"Yea, but if the team wants me out, they can kick me out."

"The team. That includes me." Soarin said, "And rest assured, I will never try to vote you off the team."

"I appreciate it, Soarin." Spitfire said sarcastically. Of course Soarin would support her.

The nurse re-entered the room with a small bag and started fiddling around with the IV attached to Soarin's front leg.

"Can you tell me what room Storm's in?" Spitfire asked the nurse. The nurse breathed deeply and let out an angry sigh.

"I don't think it would be wise for me to disclose that information." The nurse said flatly.

"C'mon, I need to go apologize."

"I'm sorry, but you will have to get her room number from somepony else." The nurse said angrily. She finished her work on Soarin's IV and turned to leave. In a more level tone, she called "If you need anything else, just call."

"Thanks, nurse." Soarin said. He could already feel the effects of the meds and was now smiling pleasantly.

"Dang, she really hates me." Spitfire said, then snickered a little, "Ah well."

"You don't really want to apologize, do you?" Soarin asked.

"I do, though…" Spitfire said, "It wasn't right of me to beat her up like that, even if she did…" Spitfire said, looking at Soarin's wing, then decided not to say it.

"I wouldn't apologize." Soarin said, "She deserved it."

"Public image."

"Well, it couldn't hurt, I guess."

Spitfire laughed. She always enjoyed Soarin's company, but he did seem to lack the ability to think very deeply about some things.


	4. Chapter 4

_I feel this chapter is a little rushed, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! This chapter has the worst language too, so I apologize if you aren't a fan of strong language._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hasbro owns everything._

Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash was walking alongside her friends on the way out of the hospital. Despite how happy she was about spilling the news of her and Spitfire's relationship, the overwhelming sense of despair came back all too quickly at Soarin's misfortune and the serious matter at hand. Rainbow Dash had done her research (as any borderline obsessive fan would), and she knew for a fact that even the slightest change in routine can take a month to perfect, and they were right in the middle of a tour!

"So… what happened with Spitfire today?" Twilight asked Rainbow Dash, "I keep hearing murmurs and side conversations about something bad that happened."

"Oh… well, White Storm came into town…" Rainbow Dash started.

"White Storm?" Applejack asked. "Who in the hay…"

"She's the lead flier of the Silver Bullets." Rainbow Dash said. Her friends' expressions were blank, "Wow, am I really the only one that cares about competitive flying?"

Pinkie Pie suddenly spoke up: "The Silver Bullets were formed 25 years ago and have been a 'dark pony' team in the International Aerial Acrobatics Competition in recent years, this past year earning third place behind the Wonderbolts and the Royal Canterlot Fliers."

Pinkie Pie found herself once again with stares all on her. "I can't believe you girls don't know this!" She said.

"That's… right." Rainbow Dash said, "How did you…"

"Ferget it, RD, you were sayin'?" Applejack said bluntly.

"Uhh… right. Anyway, White Storm was the one that injured Soarin…"

"SHE did that?" Twilight said, appalled.

"Yea, and she was responsible for the Wonderbolts HQ getting vandalized last night too."

"They were vandalized?" Fluttershy said.

"How awful!" Rarity said.

"That's not very nice!" Pinkie Pie agreed.

"Well, she showed her face in town right after Applejack took Soarin to the hospital." Rainbow Dash said, smiling at Applejack, "Thanks, by the way."

"Don't mention it, sugarcube."

"And, well, Spitfire kinda lost control and beat her up… in front of everypony."

"Oh my!" Rarity exclaimed in horror.

"She did that? Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yea, it was pretty brutal." Rainbow Dash said with a sickening sense of awe and perhaps admiration.

"And to everypony else, I'm sure it just looked like Spitfire beating up a helpless citizen!" Twilight said, "That can't be good…"

"Well, ah'm sure life'll go on" Applejack said, "Folks here are fergivin'."

"Yea, I'm glad tha-" Rainbow Dash said, but something caught her eye. She looked to her right and glanced through the window on a door the group had just passed. She noticed that there was a familiar-looking pony in a hospital bed inside this room.

"Hang on." Rainbow Dash said. She walked over to the door and peered through the window on it, finding the pony she recognized to be none other than White Storm, bandaged and bloody. She lay there by herself, idly watching TV. Compared to Soarin, she looked fine, but upon further examination, Rainbow Dash noticed Storm's badly swollen lip and bruised body. Spitfire did a number on her, that's for sure.

"Uh… you girls go ahead, I… forgot something in Soarin's room." Rainbow Dash said, running away from White Storm's room. The girls watched her leave, confused.

"Why did she look in that door?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie Pie looked inside the door, "There's somepony in there… but I've never seen her before!"

"She must have thought it was someone she recognized." Twilight assumed.

"She's obviously trying to get rid of us." Rarity said, "So let's not ruin her plans, let's go!"

"Get rid a – why, of all the ridiculous things!" Applejack said.

"She didn't even _bring_ anything into Soarin's room!" Rarity said. "What was there to forget?"

"…right." Applejack admitted.

"Then let's not dilly-dally! If it's one thing that Soarin needs right now, it's cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie said determinedly, wearing a serious expression. "C'mon, everypony! To sugarcube corner!"

"Actually, I…"

"You see, this new design I've been working on is…"

"I don't think, I mean, if you want, but I don't…"

"Ah really have a lotta work ta do 'round the…"

"To… sugarcube… corner!" Pinkie Pie said loudly and intensely.

The ponies shut up immediately and then started laughing, wordlessly agreeing to follow Pinkie Pie to sugarcube corner.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash watched her friends laugh and walk out of the hospital from a safe distance. She wished she could join them, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. She had a white mare to verbally abuse. Rainbow Dash quietly returned to the place that she had been seconds before and entered the room.<p>

"What do you want?" White Storm sneered immediately. Rainbow Dash scowled. This was already going poorly.

"Ooohh it's you." White Storm said with amusement. She quickly pressed a button on the remote beside her, silencing the TV. She smirked and looked at Rainbow Dash with interest, "You're Spits's new fuck buddy, aren't ya?"

"I'm her marefriend." Rainbow Dash corrected angrily.

"Oh is that right?" Storm asked, then chuckled, "How cute."

"You listen here…" Rainbow Dash said, "I don't know what you have against Spitfire or the Wonderbolts, but you'd better cut this out, or you won't have just Spitfire to worry about."

"Oh please, you don't scare me, and neither does she." Storm said.

"Funny, your body is saying differently." Rainbow Dash replied with a smile.

"These are paper cuts compared to what I've been through." White Storm said. She quickly checked her words and added, "Inside and out."

"What were you thinking?" Rainbow Dash asked loudly.

"What do you mean, what was I thinking?"

"You know you're going to get in trouble for this! You can't expect to get off scot-free after vandalizing a building and breaking Soarin's wing."

"Humph." Storm grunted, "That's none of your concern, is it?"

"I guess not." Rainbow Dash said. Done with Storm's crap, Rainbow Dash turned and began to leave the room.

"You really think Spits loves you?" Storm asked Rainbow before she was gone. Oooohhhh, that tweaked a nerve in Rainbow Dash's head. She stopped and breathed deeply for a few seconds, trying to resist turning around.

"Has she ever said it?" Storm asked, "Is it _real_?"

Dash turned and charged at Storm, pointing a hoof at her face, "What are you trying to say, Storm?" She said threateningly.

"I'm just sayin'!" Storm said, closing her eyes and putting her hooves up, "I've been with Spitfire… I know when she loves somepony."

"Are you trying to say that she doesn't really like me?" Rainbow Dash asked angrily.

"Did you fuck?"

"You're awful!" Rainbow Dash shouted, repulsed by the other pony's language, "That is none of your business."

"Did you sleep with Spitfire or not, just answer me!"

Rainbow Dash glanced around hesitantly, "Yes, I did. What does that…"

"She doesn't love you, Rainbow Dash." Storm said with a shake of her head. Dash's heartbeat quickened a little.

"What are you trying to say?"

"She. Doesn't. Love. You." Storm said, putting strong emphasis on each word. Rainbow Dash hoped to see Storm's sarcastic smile in her words, but she was speaking totally seriously. "She's just using you as a quick bang on the weekends."

"No way!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "No way! Spitfire came here herself saying that she liked me!"

Storm was smirking.

"She made the first move!" Rainbow Dash said, "And I said no at first!"

"Well of course she made the first move, stupid!" Storm said, "She wants your vag!"

"You are so crass!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Storm chuckled. "And you have no idea what we've been through. She and I… have something." Rainbow Dash was beginning to sound less and less convinced of herself.

"What did she expect to happen when she went back to the Bolts, huh?" Storm asked, "Take you with? Ha!"

Rainbow Dash's heart sank, but she was determined, "But… she would never leave me…"

"Of course not. You're her sex! She did the same thing to me." Storm said, then smiled. "And to nine other ponies around Equestria."

"N-nine?" Rainbow Dash asked, "What? No, she couldn't, what ponies?"

"How well do you even know Spitfire?" Storm asked, "She's not like you ponies here in Ponyville. She gets around."

"How dare you!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "How… dare you!"

"Mark my words, mare, Spitfire is not one for feelings. She is not true to you or anypony. Don't let her hurt you like she hurt me."

Rainbow Dash didn't know what to say… or what to do. She was angry, so angry… at Storm, but… then again she wasn't. Rainbow Dash couldn't explain it, but what Storm was saying made sense. She and Spitfire hooked up on her first night in Ponyville, and then what? What would happen if Spitfire had to leave? _Did_ she just want Rainbow Dash for her free weekends? Was Rainbow Dash being… _used_?

"I… I…" Rainbow Dash said, then turned and ran out before she could even finish her sentence. It made sense. It all made sense. She knew this was too good to be true! She knew that she wasn't special enough for Spitfire, why would she be? She was just some commoner from Ponyville!

Within a minute, she was in front of Soarin's hospital room. Ignoring everything Spitfire said about needing privace, she burst in full speed and found the pair talking quietly.

"Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire exclaimed, surprised.

"You can't-" Soarin started.

"Is it true?" Rainbow Dash said instantly.

Spitfire and Soarin seemed confused, "Is… what true?" Spitfire asked.

"Do you truly like me or not?"

"Rainbow Dash, I…"

"ANSWER ME, SPITFIRE!" Rainbow Dash shouted, wings propelling her into the air.

"Woa, calm down, Dash." Soarin said.

"Yea, what's wrong?" Spitfire asked.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked, "What's wrong?"

Spitfire looked worried. She hadn't seen Rainbow Dash angry at her… she didn't know what to do.

"You're using me!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, jabbing a hoof in Spitfire's direction.

"What? No I'm not! Why would you say that?" Spitfire quickly defended.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe the fact that you were just gonna leave me to go back to the Wonderbolts without another word!"

"That's not true, Rainbow Dash!"

"Is it?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Because I did some thinking, Spitfire, and I suggest you do the same!"

"Thinking?"

"Yea, thinking! You know what? I know what you're up to. You just wanted me for the weekends. To you, I'm just some common mare that you can _do_ when you're free!"

"That's ridiculous!" Spitfire said, "Where in the world did y-"

Then, Spitfire's face grew pale and she looked sick, "You talked to Storm, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Rainbow Dash asked, "What's wrong? Afraid that you're secret's out?"

"What secret? No!" Spitfire defended, "No, no! Storm was different, she was my first marefriend ever!"

"Well, you certainly had a lot of practice with hooking up before me, didn't you?"

"Practice?"

"I dunno, maybe with nine other ponies?" Rainbow Dash accused.

"Nine!" Spitfire shouted. She then retracted herself and turned to Soarin, "Is it really nine?"

"Uh…" Soarin replied.

"Oh my goodness!" Rainbow Dash said in exasperation. "You… you whore!"

Spitfire recoiled with hurt. "Dash, how could you!" Spitfire said, now growing into hysterics and backing up from Rainbow Dash as far as she could in the small room. "How _could_ you!"

"How could _I_? How could _you_?" Rainbow Dash shouted. She calmed down quickly and lowered her voice. She sniffed once and turned away from Spitfire, "Guess I'm just number eleven then, aren't I?"

"No, Rainbow, I love you!"

"Goodbye, Spitfire. This was nice, but no more. We're done." Rainbow Dash said, then left the room.

"No!" Spitfire said, tears beginning to run down her cheeks, "No, Rainbow Dash, wait!" She ran after Rainbow Dash.

"It's over, Spitfire!" Rainbow Dash shouted back as she ran down the hall. Spitfire felt herself go weak and she fell, unable to fully digest what had just happened. She was so happy to finally be with a pony that she might actually be able to stay with… and her damn reputation finally caught up to her!

"Damn it!" Spitfire screamed, slamming her hooves down onto the ground. Some of the hospital staff were now noticing the scene and were rushing forward to quiet Spitfire. She reentered Soarin's room before they could confront her.

"Spitfire…" Soarin again tried to get a word in.

"She's right." Spitfire said loudly, tears running down her face. She wiped her cheek. "I am a whore."

"No, you're not! And she was wrong to say that."

"I wasn't using her, but… she has every right to believe otherwise." Spitfire said, "I don't deserve her…"

"You of all ponies deserve to be with Rainbow Dash, look at you! You're both great fliers, you're both spunky and energetic, and you both have wanted to be in the Wonderbolts since you were fillies."

"What does that have anything to do with…"

"You two are perfect for each other." Soarin said, "So maybe you don't have the cleanest past in Equestria, who cares?"

"She cares." Spitfire said sadly.

"Well, if she's really that important, go get her." Soarin said.

"No… I don't want to make things any worse…" Spitfire said, "But… I have to at least try to make it up to her… for making her feel this way."

"That sounds like a good idea." Soarin said, then shifted uncomfortably, "And while you're out, get the nurse. I need more meds."

* * *

><p>"Well, that's just awful, Dash." Applejack comforted her crying friend. The two embraced tightly in Applejack's kitchen. Dash's tears poured heavily down her face and onto Applejack's shoulder.<p>

"I th-thought she w-was sp-special!" Rainbow Dash sobbed. Applejack rubbed Rainbow Dash's back in a circle, then gave her a few pats. She separated and held Dash at arm's length, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Now, Ah know this is bad, but ya gotta be strong, okay?" Applejack said. Rainbow sniffed one last time, "Okay," she said.

"Now what we need is somethin' ta get yer mind offa this whole thing." Applejack said, "C'mon, let's go play horseshoes."

"Nah, I don't feel like it…"

"Well, how 'bout a race?"

"Not in the mood…"

"Ya wanna help me with mah chores?" Applejack asked with a wide smile. Rainbow Dash just gave her a funny look and the two laughed for a short while.

"That's the sound Ah wanna hear!" Applejack said, "How 'bout we just go into town and see what the girls are up to!"

"Actually, Applejack, I think I'm just gonna head home."

"Suit yerself." Applejack said, "But don't be afraid ta come on down if ya need anythin'."

"I won't." Rainbow Dash said, "Catch ya later, Applejack!"

Rainbow Dash flew away with a heavy weight on her heart, but at least it was showing signs of getting smaller. She had her friends, and that's all that mattered at that point.

That is… until she got to her house.

Rainbow Dash opened the door and almost instantaneously noticed a bright orange envelope on the floor.

"What the?" Rainbow Dash said as she picked it up. She brought it to her living room and opened it, putting the message within in her hoof.

"Spitfire…" Rainbow Dash muttered when she saw the signature at the bottom of the letter. Rainbow Dash had a sudden urge to tear the paper to shreds and burn it. Feeling it would be appropriate to read the thing through, she proceeded.

_Rainbow Dash – _

_ You are absolutely right to hate me and call me a whore. I know that. I have not had the cleanest reputation in pony history, and I thought I had finally found the mare for me in you, but I guess I was wrong. Before you make your judgments, I want you to at least let me explain. My first years with the Wonderbolts led me around the world, and in the excitement I would fall in love with the first mare that showed me attention, then I would try my best to keep it together while travelling, but the relationships all ended the same way. The mare would accuse me of using them for sex on my off time, we would break up, and I would leave with a broken heart. This seemed to last forever until I met you. I will never forget what you did for us at the Best Young Flier Competition. From that point on, I was crushing on you like a schoolfilly. When you said yes, I finally felt happy. I felt like I had finally found a mare I could be with forever. I'm sorry that I got over excited and rushed things. I hate myself for making you feel used and unloved. I do love you, Rainbow Dash, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I'll miss you._

_ Spitfire_

Rainbow Dash had a terrible feeling creep up inside her. It was… guilt. She couldn't believe she had called Spitfire a whore… but, what if Spitfire was lying? She could definitely be just trying to get Rainbow Dash back with her fancy words.

Then, something caught Rainbow Dash's attention. Inside the envelope, there was a smaller envelope, this one colored blue and yellow and had the Wonderbolts logo emblazoned upon it. Seeing the emblem made Rainbow Dash's heart flutter, but then she became slightly angry.

_She's trying to win me back with Wonderbolts tickets?_

Dash couldn't decide whether she wanted to see Spitfire again, but… hell, a Wonderbolts show is a Wonderbolts show. It may seem shallow, but she couldn't say no to an opportunity like this. Rainbow Dash took the index-card-sized envelope and opened it. To Rainbow Dash's surprise, there was another note inside.

_Wow, she went all-out with this letter. _Dash thought as he opened the additional note.

Behind the note was a single ticket to what Rainbow Dash believed to be a Wonderbolts show. However, she opened the letter first and looked at it.

_P.S. You were wondering about Wonderbolts auditions. Well, they're invitation-only. I know it's probably not enough, but I hope this will help you forgive me._

_ Spitfire_

Rainbow Dash felt her heart skip a beat. Could this be? Rainbow Dash slowly pulled the note out of the way and looked at the blue and yellow ticket in her hand. It was well-decorated and printed on thick, sturdy material.

**Rainbow Dash**

_Wonderbolts auditions_

_Official invitation_

_August 27_

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe her eyes. This was it! This was the invitation she needed! She could finally be a member of the Wonderbolts!

And it was all thanks to… Spitfire…

"What have I done?" Rainbow Dash said aloud. All her aggression toward Spitfire was melting away like ice cream in August, and she couldn't help but feel like she had made the biggest mistake in her life by hurting Spitfire's feelings. Spitfire wasn't using her! She was just trying to finally find the right mare, like any pony would want to do. Spitfire was completely innocent, and Rainbow Dash called her a _whore!_

"Storm…" Rainbow Dash growled. She whipped her head toward the door and burst through it with blinding speed.

_I have a thing or two to say to you, Storm…_ Rainbow Dash thought as she flew away.

* * *

><p>"STORM!" Rainbow Dash bellowed, bursting through the door that led to White Storm's hospital bed.<p>

"Ah!" A pink pony with a flowing, lavender mane screamed from the bed as soon as Rainbow Dash entered. The pony was sitting in where White Storm was previously. Rainbow Dash was confused for a second, then a nurse came running in.

"What's going on here?" The nurse asked.

"Where's White Storm?" Rainbow Dash whipped around and asked. The pink pony she had startled was breathing very heavily, her arm in a cast. "Uh… sorry" Rainbow Dash quickly said to her.

"White Storm requested an urgent transfer to a different hospital." The nurse said nervously.

"She did? Ugh!" Rainbow Dash said, "Where?"

"I'm sorry, she made it quite clear that that information was to remain confidential." The nurse said. Rainbow Dash groaned again and walked out of the room, leaving two very confused ponies behind.

Rainbow Dash walked down the hallway with quiet hatred for that awful White Storm. This was all her fault! If she hadn't planted those ideas in Rainbow Dash's head, none of this would have happened. _I should have never talked to her,_ Rainbow Dash thought.

"Well Ah'm glad yer feelin' better." Rainbow Dash heard Applejack's muffled voice from a room up ahead. That accent was recognizable anywhere, but what was Applejack doing here in the hospital? Rainbow Dash walked forward, toward the source of the voice.

"Well, it still hurts pretty bad, but it's bearable." Came Soarin's voice in reply.

"Ah, uh… was really worried." Applejack said just as Rainbow Dash walked in on the two. As she thought, Applejack and Soarin were talking… alone. Applejack was right beside him (_very_ close) and moved back a step as soon as Rainbow Dash entered. There was a half-eaten apple pie beside Soarin's bed on the table.

"Rainbow Dash! Uh… how ya feelin'?" Applejack asked her friend, blushing madly. Rainbow Dash chuckled. She knew what was going on.

"Oh, I'm alright now. You two have fun!" Rainbow Dash said, walking away.

"Hey now, what's that supposed ta-" And then Rainbow Dash couldn't hear them anymore. Her heart was aflutter from all the emotions. Anger toward Storm, Happiness for Applejack, Sadness for Spitfire, Guilt for Spitfire, and to her surprise, Love for Spitfire. She knew it. She loved Spitfire, and there was not a damn thing that any pony could do to separate them. Not anymore.

_Now, where is she?_ Rainbow Dash asked herself once she had left the hospital. She looked around a few times and realized that she had no idea where Spitfire was.

_Looks like I'm gonna have to interrupt Applejack and Soarin again._ Rainbow Dash thought before turning back toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>Spitfire flew as fast as she could away from Ponyville. The small town was now far behind her, obscured by the mountains. Spitfire flew very high, higher than she usually did. The chilly wind stung her lungs as she breathed heavily. Her mane was slightly damp from flying through the clouds, and her mind was buzzing like crazy. The chill that surrounded her helped her forget about unpleasantness and just made her focus on how cold she was.<p>

From her altitude, she could see far into the distance. The sun was beginning to set, and the orange and purple sky helped to outline Manehatten, which rested just beyond the mountains. Spitfire flew directly over Manehatten, which took a few minutes thanks to the sheer size of the city. Spitfire blazed through the sky, trying her absolute best to focus less on her incident with Rainbow Dash and more on the task at hand: She had to tell everypony down at HQ about what had happened to Soarin.

As soon as Spitfire cleared Manehatten, she could already make out Fillydelphia in the distance. She tried her absolute best to keep her mind clear of unhappy thoughts, but as much as she wanted to keep this a tear-free journey, she couldn't help but choke out a few sobs. Scattered villages and towns below her helped guide her way to Fillydelphia… to the Wonderbolts. Everything reminded Spitfire of her… especially the Wonderbolts.

"Rainbow Dash…" Spitfire muttered under her breath. Rainbow Dash hated her now… she _hated_ her!

_"You… you whore!"_

Rainbow Dash's harsh voice echoed inside Spitfire's head like a gunshot in a canyon. It wasn't the first time Spitfire had been called a whore. She was also familiar with the term 'slut.' The latter was more common, however. White Storm was ignorant when she told Rainbow Dash that Spitfire had slept with nine other ponies. The reason is because the mare didn't know about all of Spitfire's hookups.

The real number was probably around 15.

Spitfire felt dirty… Rainbow Dash didn't deserve her, a whore like she was. Rainbow deserved somepony that was still innocent and clean, like that Twilight Sparkle mare Spitfire had seen looking at Rainbow Dash in the hospital. Rainbow Dash should hook up with her, it would spare her the emotional trauma of trying to make things work a horrible mare like Spitfire.

Spitfire's wallowing in self-pity led her mind astray and she hardly noticed that she had already entered the airspace over Fillydelphia. Locating the Wonderbolts HQ wasn't difficult: it was a fairly large building with a façade made of large glass panels that formed together to create a slightly bent arc facing the street. Spitfire wanted to smile, but she saw two tarps covering window panes on the front of the building: broken windows. What was worse was there was still some graffiti on the stone base of the building. It was, as expected, the logo of the Silver Bullets.

"Spitfire!" Somepony called out as the yellow pegasus approached the building. Spitfire knew that voice. She flew toward it expectantly and indeed saw her friend Star Rider on the ground in front of the building. She was a cream-colored pegasus with a sky blue mane that flowed like the wind. In light of the situation, Spitfire was happy to see her.

"Heya Star." Spitfire greeted solemnly. She landed beside Star and looked at their poor HQ.

"It's a real shame, isn't it?" Star Rider said, still looking at the building.

"Well, that's not the worst of it, either." Spitfire said, gulping.

"Oh no, what happened?" Star Rider asked, then she looked behind Spitfire, "And where's Soarin? He went to get you."

"It's about him. Where are the others?" Spitfire asked.

"Inside." Star said, pointing with one hoof at the front door of the building. Spitfire entered the damaged building with Star Rider and looked around, happy that the entrance atrium was left undamaged. Encircling the open atrium were glass cases filled with awards, honors, recognitions, and of course trophies. Off to the right was the entrance to the Wonderbolts museum, where ponies could learn about Wonderbolts history as well as about famous fliers from the past. Straight ahead was the entrance to a massive sports dome that provided enough space for the Wonderbolts to practice their routines indoors during the off season and during inclimate weather. The polished stone floor that the two pegasi walked across depicted the winged lightning bolt logo that always filled Spitfire with pride whenever she walked over it.

Spitfire and Star Rider walked to the left and entered a special area off limits to the general public. Inside, there was a hallway that connected to several rooms made for the use of the Wonderbolts themselves. About halfway down this hallway and to the right, there was a meeting room, where the rest of the team currently was.

"Spitfire!" Came from most of the ponies in there. They were happy to see their lead flier, especially in this dismal time. Regardless of their happiness at Spitfire's entrance, the yellow pegasus could easily tell that the morale among the team was at a definite low, which made it all the more difficult for Spitfire to have to relay the news of Soarin's condition.

"Thanks guys." Spitfire said before walking to the front of the meeting room. Star Rider took her seat on one side of the room that was filled with comfortable blue-and-yellow couches and chairs specially embroidered with the Wonderbolts logo.

"Where's Soarin?" One of the colts asked.

"I'm afraid I have some… very bad news regarding Soarin." Spitfire said. She looked down as the team fell silent, their faces turning from confusion to worry.

"Seems White Storm of the Silver Bullets got her hands on him as he was flying back to Fillydelphia without me." Spitfire said, "Long story short: they broke his wing."

The group gasped and looked around at each other with cringes and looks of absolute horror.

"Is he okay?"

"How long will he be out?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"How will we fix our routine?"

"Please!" Spitfire said, calming her teammates. The group fell silent again at the direction of their leader.

"Soarin will be unable to fly for about eight months. He is fine, but in a lot of pain. I will find a way to fix the routine, but we'll have to work very hard to polish it in time for our next public appearance. I also will need to talk to our secretary, Rosemary, about rescheduling some of our upcoming tour dates."

"Can't we get a temporary replacement?" A stallion on one side asked. A few agreements sounded around the room. Spitfire's mind instantly began trying to think of a way to bring Rainbow Dash in and integrate her, but the Wonderbolts had a policy.

"You know the policy as well as I do." Spitfire admitted, "We do not take temporary replacements. We will have to alter the routine temporarily."

"Where's White Storm?" A colt asked angrily, "Why isn't she in jail?" The team agreed and the room became noisy, which was fixed by Spitfire raising a hoof and raising her voice.

"Well, currently she's in the hospital." Spitfire said, then smiled a little, "Because unfortunately for her, she ran into me after she ran into Soarin."

The ponies in the room clopped their hooves and released some cheers and laughs at Spitfire's actions, "And unfortunately, I don't know which hospital she's in anymore. She was at the Ponyville hospital, but she transferred."

"Ponyville?" A mare asked.

"Never heard of it?" Spitfire asked, "It's a smaller town on the other side of Canterlot from here." She said, and pointed a hoof in the general direction.

"Why was she there?" Star Rider asked, "Why were _you_ there?"

"That's… not important." Spitfire said, a small bit of guilt and sadness stinging her heart as she thought of Rainbow Dash, "What is important is while Soarin was gone, did anypony else talk to the police?"

"Soarin was the only one." A mare said. "We were all out for the weekend."

_Hmph. And they get curious when I go out to Ponyville_. Spitfire quickly commented to herself, "Well, Soarin was able to tell me that the police were rounding up members of the Silver Bullets to be brought in for questioning, but they were all in Ponyville when I was there." Spitfire said, "So, I don't think the cops have caught them yet."

"You never know, Spits." Star Rider commented.

"No, I guess not." Spitfire said.

A knock on the door.

Spitfire turned and walked up to the door. She opened it to reveal a rather large security colt with a yellow jacket on.

"Is something the matter?" Spitfire asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, miss Spitfire, but there's a pony asking for you, she says it's important."

"Oh? Who is it?" Spitfire asked.

"I didn't get a name, but she appears to be nothing but a crazed fan." The security man said with a shake of his head.

"Well, tell her that now's not a good time." Spitfire said.

"Yes, miss." The security pony said, walking away.

"Amazing." One of the colts in the room said, "Even at a time like this, those fillies just don't know when to quit."

"Yea, well I used to be just like them." Spitfire said, "And look where I am now, heh."

CRASH!

Spitfire heard the noise from the other side of the door, as if somepony had just blasted their way into the hallway at full force.

"Stop!" The security colt shouted. Spitfire, in her curiosity, walked back over to the door and opened it, only to be instantly bowled over by an extremely fast-moving blue blur.

Before she knew it, Spitfire was thrown flat on her back, a cyan pegasus mare collapsed on top of her, rainbow hair falling all over Spitfire's body.

"Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire shouted.

"Alright, c'mere you!" The security pony said, grabbing Rainbow Dash and hauling her off of Spitfire. The team was now almost all in the hallway watching the commotion. Rainbow Dash began to struggle violently.

"No! Wait!" Spitfire shouted at the security guard, taking everypony by surprise except for Rainbow Dash, who panted and avoided Spitfire's eyes as much as possible.

"Put her down." Spitfire said to the guard.

"Uh… you sure, Spitfire?"

"Put her down!" Spitfire shouted angrily at the guard. The guard dropped Rainbow Dash roughly, who caught herself on her hooves and approached Spitfire slowly. Spitfire shot a nasty glare at the guard, who rolled his eyes as he walked away casually. Rainbow Dash kept her head low and her eyes on the ground.

"Rainbow Dash, I…" Spitfire started.

"You weren't wrong, Spitfire, I was." Rainbow Dash said. Spitfire stopped talking instantly and decided to listen, "I should never have called you… what I did, and I know now that you have been true this whole time. I just… am so sorry."

"Rainbow Dash…" Spitfire said softly. The entire team was now looking with utmost interest, the security guard at the ready.

"I just wanna say, you know, if you didn't hate me, maybe…"

"Try again?" Spitfire asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"You don't mind?" Spitfire asked, "You don't mind me having to travel all the time?"

"Spitfire, I wouldn't care if I only saw you once a year." Rainbow Dash said, approaching Spitfire slowly, "As long as I can call you my marefriend."

The team gasped, reminding Rainbow Dash and Spitfire of their presence behind them. Spitfire cringed and paled slightly, making Rainbow Dash slightly confused. Had she said something wrong?

"Spitfire…?" Star Rider said.

"I like mares, okay?" Spitfire called back to her team. Rainbow Dash suddenly got a horrified expression on her face, realization hitting her hard.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Spitfire! I didn't know you hadn't told…"

"It's alright, Rainbow Dash. They had to know sometime." Spitfire said. "Besides." She walked up to Rainbow Dash, "I want them to see this."

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire kissed, making the Wonderbolts' jaws drop to near floor level, if not lower. It was a quick kiss, one that accurately said 'I forgive you' on both sides. Spitfire smiled as she looked into Rainbow Dash's eyes. "Thanks." She whispered.

Rainbow Dash replied happily, "No problem."

Spitfire then turned around, standing beside Rainbow Dash closely. She surveyed the looks of surprise and confusion from her team. She feared for the longest time that when her secret was finally out, her teammates would react with violent names, teases, and ridicule, but to Spitfire's great relief, the faces she looked at were nothing like those she feared, but were turning into smiles and nods.

"Hope this doesn't bother ya." Spitfire said to her team, "I really like Rainbow Dash here, and nothing's gonna stop that."

"Spitfire, we don't care who you like!" Star Rider said, smiling, "You're still Spitfire!"

"Yea, you're still the best flier in Equestria!" A colt said. Spitfire's heart beat quickly and she looked at Rainbow Dash with a smirk. She knew what Rainbow Dash was thinking: _They're wrong about that._


	5. Epilogue

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyright Hasbro. I do not own anything.

_PLEASE READ:_

_Author's Note: First off, this is the original ending to the story. I got a few requests to add some more chapters, but... because this story is older and, honestly, I hit a bad writer's block, I've decided that I need to move on to other projects. This is the end of the story. I hope you are not too disappointed in that fact, but I honestly didn't expect anypony to enjoy the story in the first place! I apologize that this ending is so short, but again, this is the original ending to the story. And, who knows? Maybe someday I'll come back and add more content. _So, without further ado, I present the end of Distance.__

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_...a few months later…_

Rainbow Dash breathed heavily. She found herself inside a rather large locker room filled with pegasus ponies just like her. She looked down at her chest and took note of the large number '17' on a well-secured piece of cardboard. The pegasi around her were similarly pacing, stretching their wings, and admiring their numbers.

This was it. She was finally going to audition for the Wonderbolts. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. She had an entire arsenal of tricks lined up, and she knew exactly which ones she was going to use to show her stuff. She thought she would be more nervous than she was, but… something was keeping the nerves down. She felt calm, like she knew that she would do well.

_Those are dangerous thoughts_. Rainbow Dash thought, looking up at the ceiling. She stretched her body a few more times. She glanced at the clock on one side of the locker room. "3:51" it read. Auditions began with contestant number 1 at 4:00. Okay, now Rainbow Dash was starting to feel those nerves.

Rainbow Dash looked over at a table and saw an assortment of magazines and newspapers. One of the headlines caught her attention and she smiled.

SILVER BULLETS SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY

FLIERS IN PRISON FOR MISCONDUCT

Rainbow Dash smiled. She remembered when she got the news that White Storm and some of her teammates had been imprisoned for vandalizing Wonderbolts HQ and injuring Soarin. The Silver Bullets would be out of the count for a long time, that's for sure. Rainbow Dash was happy with how things turned out. She then turned and saw a magazine, a gossip magazine. What caught Rainbow Dash's attention was the fact that she was on the front cover.

SPITFIRE'S SECRET FLING WITH THE FILLIES: ANONYMOUS INFORMANT TELLS ALL

Rainbow Dash frowned. She wondered who the anonymous informant could possibly be, but didn't care. She looked at the picture of herself with Spitfire and chuckled. The picture showed Spitfire cuddled up next to Rainbow Dash in a grassy plain outside of Ponyville. Oh, Dash remembered when they found that photographer. He had a bad day.

"Psst!" Rainbow Dash, as well as a good number of other ponies heard. A good ten or twelve ponies looked in the general direction of the noise.

"Rainbow Dash!" Came a loud whisper, then a yellow snout peeking in through the locker room door.

"Hey, it's Spitfire!" A male pegasus called out from somewhere in the middle of the room. The locker room began to get noisy as pegasi began to crowd toward the door.

"Quickly!" Spitfire called, beckoning Rainbow Dash frantically. Rainbow Dash smiled and ran at the door, giving Spitfire just enough time to open it and let her through before closing it on the crowd.

Rainbow Dash hardly had time to breath before Spitfire was kissing her full-on. It was just the thing to calm her nerves. Sure, it may seem unfair that your marefriend was on the judges' panel, but hey, sometimes you gotta have connections, right? Rainbow Dash and Spitfire separated and smiled at each other.

"Thanks, I needed that." Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe Ah should'a gotten her." Applejack said, making Rainbow Dash look around in surprise. Sure enough, there were her five best friends, lined up in front of the couple with smiles on their faces. Twilight was looking with interest at the door's tinted window, which showed the silhouettes of pegasi waiting to see their idol.

"Ah mean, shoot, look at them!" Applejack said, "They were on you like cockoburrs in a mane."

"Nah. I wanted to." Spitfire said. "You're gonna be great, Rainbow Dash. Trust me."

"Ya think so?"

"I know so."

"We're all here for you, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"No matter what happens!" Rarity proclaimed.

"I promise to cheer loud." Fluttershy said happily.

"This is the most super cool thing ever!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "I mean, it's really super cool that you're DATING a Wonderbolt, but now you're gonna BE a Wonderbolt, so you'll be even cooler!"

"Thanks, Pinks" Rainbow Dash said. She looked at Spitfire and smiled contentedly, "You know something? I don't feel nervous right now."

Spitfire smiled, "That means you're ready."

They kissed again, "I love you, Spitfire."

"Love you too, Rainbow Dash."

"Number one!" A mare called out from inside the locker room, "Number one!"

"Sounds like the auditions are starting." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, crud, I need to be up in the judges' panel." Spitfire said, looking around nervously.

"That you do!" Came Soarin's voice from behind everypony. His wing was wrapped up snugly, ensuring it would not move an inch, "C'mon, say goodbye to your marefriend!"

"Good luck, Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire called as she rushed away.

"Thanks!" Rainbow Dash replied. She turned back to her friends, who were all clustered around her happily. Rainbow Dash gave a small squeal before laughing and falling into a group hug.

Spitfire watched this as she walked away with Soarin.

"You know what, Soarin? I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now." Spitfire said.

"…huh? What?" Soarin said, his attention still with the group of ponies, and his walking pace slowing down in order to prolong his time to observe.

"What are you looking at?" Spitfire asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Nothing…" Soarin said.

"It's that Applejack, isn't it?"

Soarin didn't answer right away, but instead smirked and thought back to the situation they were in a few months ago, sitting in that hotel room with Spitfire reading that newspaper clipping over and over. He couldn't believe that he was finding himself in the same situation.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna have to visit Ponyville with you on our next off weekend." Soarin said as they galloped up to the judges' box, Spitfire chuckling happily in reply.


End file.
